your voice of treason
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Your magic chills my veins. —Gruvia


Happy birthday **Emily**, I love you lots~

**your voice of treason**

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The towel around his waist was riding low, hip-bones sharp and protruding against his pale flesh, v-line seducing her. All of him—it was hard to breathe when he was around, especially when he wore nothing to cover him up. It left her seeing black spots, throat tightening up as she traced the sharp lines that defined his body, his muscles, his scars, _him._

Juvia tried to swallow, looking at him from behind cobalt lashes. "I… I needed to think."

Gray paused on the last stone step, his feet hidden under a blanket of snow and if it stung like frostbite, he didn't show it. But, it probably did not—Gray was made out of ice; cold and beautiful and burning. Ice was a part of him, it didn't hurt, it soothed.

"Che?" He smirked down at her, messy black hair falling over his dark eyes, shadowing them and making him look all the more alluring. "Think 'bout what?"

She shrugged a small shoulder, lifting herself out of the water and sitting on the edge, on top of humid stones. "Things, work, the guild…"

He dipped into the water, standing in the middle with it reaching just above his thighs. He's staring at her, face blank and the blue insignia of Fairy Tail on his chest almost calling her name. Juvia swallowed, again, and looked away, lifting her hand and running her thin fingers through her short blue hair.

"And… You?"

She turned to spare him a glance from the corner of her eyes, in time to watch him roll his eyes and jab a thumb over his shoulder towards the inn. "All those assholes are _drunk_. Don't think I wanna be there when they start doin' some pretty fucked up shit. 'sides… You looked kinda lonely."

Juvia smiled, turning towards him as she shook her head. "No, that's just the night."

He chuckled.

"Ain't you cold?"

"I like the cold," she said, sultry voice thick with double meaning.

She stared at him, watching as he stared into the distance, Adam's apple bobbling as he swallowed and caught everything she said with something so short. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling the wild strands back and exposing the scar above his right brow. Juvia smiled, he was so… So imperfect, ripped and tattered and sowed back together with bad stitches. Only not because, _god_, he was so beautiful it made her ache.

"Yeah?" He finally said, walking until he was inches away from her, close enough for her to see the way his lashes entangled with his messy forelocks every time he blinked. Close enough, that she could count the blue shards inside his gray eyes. Close enough that she felt her heart almost escape her chest. "Here, le'me see your hands."

She slowly lifted them, tensing her jaw in hopes he wouldn't catch the way they shook. But he wrapped his larger ones around them, shifting them around so her palms and his palms, underneath hers, faced upwards. He didn't say anything but ice began to form, crystals around crystals around crystals until Juvia's hands were lost inside a flower made out of ice.

And she smiled, swallowing back a girlish giggle.

"D'you like ice?"

She looked up at him, boldly locking her eyes on his. "Your magic chills my veins."

And Juvia liked the way his eyes grew wide, lips parted with something caught in his throat. Gray was something like yellow caution tape, the kind of person your mother would warn you about, yet he was so much more than that, too. He was gritty stories and roguish smiles, nights spent sitting in the middle of a snowstorm, staring into the distance as if waiting for someone. He was her forever love and it's been so long since that fight on top of a walking guild, where he grinned at her crookedly, bleeding half to death yet looking so alive.

Gray shook his head, looking away with narrowed eyes towards the distance. "I get goose-bumps when you look me in the eyes."

"That's because you took your clothes off," she whispered, looking down at the way her knees pressed against his thighs.

She heard him scoff, almost snickering in that boyish way of his that made her heart turn into a puddle inside her chest.

The ice flower in their hands melted and dripped into the hot spring. Gray dropped his hands back to his sides, moving away as he sat down next to her, his thigh pressed against hers, his shoulder against hers and his grin telling her things he never could.

Juvia tucked short strands of blue hair behind her ear and hummed.


End file.
